Made of Fail
Made of Fail is an active crew on the Cerulean Ocean that represents the flag Fallen. Public statement We're the people your mother should have warned you about. Extended public statement MADE Pronounciation : meyd -verb produced by making, preparing, etc., in a particular way. (often used in combination) OF Pronounciation : uhv -preposition (used to indicate derivation, origin, or source): a man of good family; the plays of Shakespeare; a piece of cake. FAIL Pronunciation : feyl -verb (used without object) to fall short of success or achievement in something expected, attempted, desired, or approved. Crew history Made of Fail was established September 19th 2007 after Dchow returned from a hiatus. He went through many different incarnations of names for his crew before establishing Made of Fail. One of the main reasons he started the crew was because he was unable to sail without first creating a crew. In part, the crew name is derived from what it was meant to do -- fail. Although Dchow was a part of Llyr's Pact, a very well respected crew on the Midnight Ocean, and is an accomplished pirate, he created a poor image for himself. The crew name Made of Fail was made up in part to reflect his failures as he thought he wouldn't be able to manage a crew and that players on the ocean would not join a crew headed by him. Oddly enough he found someone who would put up with his eccentric nature in Zephyranthes who still serves as a senior officer. In its early days, the crew was well known for Dchow's ventures into Atlantis. From there the crew expanded, picking up orphaned pirates with similar game play views as the present members - most of which had long standing friendships with Dchow. As a part of Declaration of War they took on a renegade role to the ocean. Often times declaring war, PVPing, and sinking combatant vessels. For months, the crew was mainly used to run Atlantis voyages, but again Dchow grew tired of the game play. He moved his crew out of Declaration of War and into Carpe Noctem where he had a long established friendship from his time in Llyr's Pact. Here he would again go on hiatus leaving the crew mostly inactive from pillaging, Atlantis, and flotilla voyages. Missing the ways of Declaration of War, Made of Fail would leave Carpe Noctem to establish Creme Filled Pastries. Largely this flag was used to declare war and PVP other players. It was not until Islay of Luthien V, when Gretchen Goldfang blockaded, that Dchow would return from hiatus to aid Carpe Noctem. This also coincided with the founding of the flag Folie Circulaire. In trying to aid the the flag in gathering resources to blockade, Made of Fail started actively running pillages, Atlantis voyages, flotilla attacks, and Cursed Island trips. The crew began to grow extensively to where it stands today. On September 22nd, 2009 Made of Fail left Folie Circulaire and currently flies the flag Fallen. Recently, it seems, Kingofypp has made a comeback, serving as Fleet Officer and the King of Fallen. It has yet to be known if he's a alt of a crew member, or the real Kingofypp. Made of Fail is synonymous with quality voyages of all kinds, and houses a strong group of pirates.